


luna

by dancinginthesunlight



Series: Portfolio [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, and Luna, and he falls in love, really obsessed, shiro is just, shiro wants a kit, the best baby, they get a kit, with this little kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: “I want a kitten.”Lance paused, spoon awkwardly hovering above his cereal bowl, halfway to his mouth. After a moment, he took a deep breath and placed his spoon back into the bowl before pushing it away from him slightly. “Can you repeat that for me please?”“I want a kitten.”





	luna

**Author's Note:**

> This was such an indulgent fic omg we love Shance and kittens <3

“I want a kitten.”

Lance paused, spoon awkwardly hovering above his cereal bowl, halfway to his mouth. After a moment, he took a deep breath and placed his spoon back into the bowl before pushing it away from him slightly. “Can you repeat that for me please?”

“I want a kitten.” Shiro, who had been looking so confident before, bit his lip, an unsure look crossing his features.

Lance subconsciously copied Shiro’s lip biting and shrugged a little. “I mean sure. But not yet.”

Shiro, who had perked up at the first half of Lance’s statement, slumped in his seat, pouting. “Why not?”

“Shiro, sweetheart,” Lance leaned across the table, grasping one of Shiro’s hands in his. “We just aren’t ready.”

“It’s only a little kitten.” Shiro pouted.

“It’s a big commitment,” Lance says, stroking his thumb across the back of Shiro’s knuckles.

“It’s only a _widdle kitty_.”

“Shiro,” Lance said gently, smiling a little. “One day, I promise.”

Shiro pouted once more before nodding and sitting up properly. “Okaaaaaaaaay.” 

Lance leaned back in his chair contently, before getting up and moving his cereal bowl to the sink. As he left the room, he leant over and pressed a kiss against Shiro’s temple.

Shiro smiled and waited until he could hear Lance closing the bathroom door before getting out his phone and searching for nearby shelters. Just because Lance didn’t think they could commit to a kitten yet, didn’t mean that he couldn’t go and look at them? Right?

***

Wrong.

He wanted them all. From the littlest kittens all the way to the biggest cat, he wanted them _all_. 

He moved slowly as he walked into the room, cats milling around, some rushing up to him right away and some keeping their distance.  
Shiro smiled as he crouched down to talk to a particularly daring cat that had wound itself around his ankles pretty much as soon as he had walked in. He held out his hand, watching as the cat sniffed at his fingers before headbutting the palm of his hand.

“Hey there, little friend.” He muttered, scratching the cat behind its ears.

“I see you’ve met Tiana,” A worker in blue came up to the pair, smiling. “She’s not normally this comfortable with strangers.”

“Well, I guess I’m just lucky to have her attention,” He smiled down at the cat, giving her one last scritch before standing and holding out a hand. “Shiro.” He offered.

“Barry.” The worker replied, grinning as he shook Shiro’s hand. “Tiana is our resident cat. She keeps all of the little ones in order.” Barry let go of Shiro’s hand, chuckling as Tiana wound herself around his ankles too.

“The little ones?” Shiro asked, looking around.

“They’re kept in a separate room if you want to see them?” Barry offered.

Shiro nodded quickly, feeling excitement well up within him. “I would love too.”

“Are you adopting today? Or just viewing?” Barry asked as he led the way, skillfully weaving his way around the cats playing at their feet.

“I’m just looking around today,” Shiro replied, having much more trouble making his way around the felines. “My partner and I were talking about it but we’re not sure we’re entirely ready for the commitment yet.” 

Barry nodded, punching in a code for a separate room and slowly opening the door. “That’s a sensible way to go about the process. I hate to say it, but we often find ourselves welcoming back so many cats that we thought had left us for their forever homes.”

Shiro frowned as he entered the room, not paying attention to his surroundings. “That’s really sad actually.”

“I know. But what can you do, eh?” Barry shrugged, making sure to close the door firmly behind them. He smiled up at Shiro as he gestured around the room. “Welcome to Kitty Korner.”

Shiro gasped as he looked around the room. There were kittens _everywhere_. “I think I might explode.” He said breathlessly. 

Barry chuckled and gestured towards another colleague who was attempting to sweep in the corner of the room. _Attempting_ because every time the brush touched the floor, a group of kittens began batting at it wildly, all knocking into each other in their haste. “I’m going to help with the sweeping. Please, look around.”

Shiro waited until Barry had walked off before looking around at the kittens before him once again. The floor looked like it was a sea of fur, ranging from blacks and blues and greys to whites and ginger and mixed.

For a while, Shiro found himself distracted by the insane amount of kittens, all fighting for his attention. He threw little toys around, watching as some of the kittens fell over themselves trying to catch it, stifling a laugh behind his hand.

Suddenly his attention was caught by a little figure hopping over cautiously. The kitten was pure black all over, save for the little white socks and tiny patches of white across its body. He unconsciously stilled, trying to move as little as possible as the tiniest kitten he had ever seen, slowly made its way over to him.

Once the kitten had eventually arrived, it paused looking up at Shiro. Gently, carefully, Shiro extended a single finger in the kitten’s direction, hoping he didn’t scare it away. A moment passed before the kitten leaned in and gently sniffed at this finger.

Shiro held his breath, letting it out slowly as the kitten seemed to accept him and started to attempt to make its way up Shiro’s leg. Noticing the poor baby struggling, Shiro carefully placed a hand around the tiny thing and picked it up.

“Oh.” He whispered to the kitten. In his hand, he held a tiny kitten with its front right leg missing. Shiro looked down at his arm and then back at the kitten. “I love you.”

“I see you’ve made friends.” Came a voice from behind him. Instinctively, Shiro pulled the kitten closer, his other hand coming up to cradle her gently against his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Barry.

“I love her,” Shiro told the other man, who had sat himself down next to the pair. “I love her so much.”

“She seems to really love you too.” Barry laughed a little, nodding his head towards the kitten who was purring loudly in Shiro’s arms.

“Does she have a name?” He asked, petting her softly, seemingly unable to take his eyes off of the tiny bundle in his arms.

“Not yet. She’s not very old and we didn’t want to name her in case someone adopted her,” Barry explained. “We don’t normally name our kittens until we’ve had them for at least two months.”

“Her name is Luna,” Shiro said, ignoring Barry’s startled expression. “Her name is Luna and I love her and when I can get Lance onboard, you’re coming home with me.”

***

“How was your day?” Lance asked at dinner later that night. “You were out for a while.”

“It was good,” Shiro answered shortly, eating a forkful of his macaroni.

“Just good? Where’s my daily rundown?” Lance joked, smiling softly at his husband across the table.

And Shiro wanted to tell Lance, he really did. He wanted to pour his heart out about how much he loved the little black cat with the white socks and the white markings that looked like stars and how he named her and how he really _really_ wanted her to come and live with them because, Lance, she’s exactly like me-

“I was just out for the day. You know, a relaxation day. Hung out with Keith some.” Shiro said instead, smiling over the swell of guilt, watching as Lance took the explanation for what it was before launching into his own rundown of his day.

He would tell Lance. Just… not today.

***

The weeks flew by, with Shiro going to see Luna as much as he possibly could. She was growing fast and was adapting to not having her front leg quickly. The moment that he appeared in the doorway, she stopped whatever she was doing and bounced across the room as fast as she could, more often than not, headbutting his ankle in greeting.

Finally, after a long day at work, Shiro entered the shelter, smiling at Pansy, who was working on reception that particular day before spotting Barry and making his way over.

“Hey, Shiro,” Barry greeted him as normal, yet there was something off in his expression. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked immediately.

“A woman came by this morning and went to the kitten room.” Barry started. Shiro felt himself freeze, knowing where the story was going, yet hoping he was wrong.

“She went into the room and she was petting some of the older kittens when she saw Luna…” Barry paused, looking at Shiro guiltily. “She’s coming back in an hour to adopt her.”

Shiro felt his eyes widen. _She’s coming back in an hour to adopt her._ He felt his face settle into a frown and shook his head. Luna was _his baby_.

“I’m adopting her.” He said, ignoring the shock etched onto Barry’s face and made his way over to the door separating the kittens from the cats. He peeked through the window to find Luna as Barry seemed to get over his shock and rushed over to get the door open.

Shiro spotted Luna curled up in a little ball in the corner of the room. He felt his heart melt a little at the sweet sight before anger replaced it and he was suddenly itching to get into the room.

As soon as he could, Shiro strode into the room and over to Luna. He gently ran a finger through her fur, letting her know he was there and watched as she lifted her head, blinking sleepily at him. He smiled softly at her, gently manoeuvring her so that he could pick her up.

“Don’t worry,” He soothed her, holding her close to his chest. “Daddy’s gonna take you home.” Luna let out a little mewl before snuggling closer to Shiro and falling asleep again.

Ignoring everyone around him, Shiro took her to the reception and gestured to Luna. “Where do I sign?”

***

After a moment of confusion from Pansy and a round of encouraging cheers from Barry, Shiro had signed everything.

He was finally the legal owner of Luna.

She was _his_.

Shiro sighed happily, lifting the carry case that now held the sleeping kitten. All that was left to do now was to tell Lance.

***

Lance was already home by the time Shiro got there. Taking a deep breath, he let himself into the house, shutting it quietly behind him. Setting the carry case on the table by the door, he opened it and lifted Luna out.

He held her up to his face and watched for a moment as she blinked at him. “Time to tell your papa that you exist.” He said, letting out a slightly shaky breath. Luna headbutted his nose, licking it once and wriggling her legs at him. Shiro huffed out a laugh and tucked her into his arms. “Thanks for the encouragement baby.”

Following the clinking that was coming from the kitchen, Shiro entered to find Lance unloading the dishwasher.

Noticing the movement, Lance turned to Shiro smiling widely. “Hi sweetheart, dinner’s nearly ready. I’ve made you some-” Lance trailed off, eyes falling to the little bundle in Shiro’s arms. “Shiro?” He asked quietly, sighing a little.

“They were going to give her away,” Shiro said quickly, holding Luna protectively. “They were going to give her away to someone she didn’t even know and I couldn’t just let a _stranger_ take her, she would be so scared.”

“When did you even have the time to go and see a kitten?” Lance asked, eyeing Luna wearily.

“Every time I told you I was out with Keith… I was actually at the shelter with her.” Shiro admitted. 

Lance took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I didn’t expect you to adopt a kitten. _And_ adopt it behind my back.”

“Lance, I’m really sorry, I just-” Shiro stopped short as Lance held a hand up and moved closer to the two.

“What’s her name?” He asked softly.

“Luna.”

Lance looked up at Shiro, smiling gently. “It’s perfect.”

“And look!” Shiro said excitedly, carefully moving Luna so that he was holding her out to Lance, showing off her missing leg. “She’s like me!”

Lance smiled widely, taking Luna from Shiro and holding her close, laughing a little as she headbutted his chest. “She’s perfect. I love her.”

“I knew you would,” Shiro said, feeling relief blossom in his chest.

“Little Luna Shirogane,” Lance whispered, kissing the top of her head. He turned to kiss Shiro before snuggling into his side. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (also you can follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/danceinsunlight) for updates!)


End file.
